あなただけ - Only You
by Namikaze Miku-chan
Summary: Cintanya pada Minato membuatnya rela melaikukan apapun. please RnR. Main Cast OC


あなただけ a.k.a Only You

Author: Namikaze Miku-chan

Rate: T

Pairing: No Pairing

Warning: OC, abal, newbie, typo dimana-mana, AU

Disc: yah naruto tetaplah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Aku hanya meminjam tokohnya saja

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - First Love

_apa kau percaya cinta sejati? Ah sepertinya cinta sejati terlalu jauh. Cinta pertama saja. Apa kau percaya mengenai itu? Kalau tidak berarti kita sama. Aku awalnya tidak percaya apa itu cinta pertama. Cinta pandangan pertama itu hanya ada di dongeng. Namun pandangan ku mengenai hal itu berubah ketika aku bertemu dengannya_

"Kayako-chan!"

Sebuah suara hinggap di telingaku. Suara yang tidak asing untukku. Suara yang sangat ku kenal. Kaki ku berhenti melangakah ingin melihat siapa yang memanggilku

"apa?" jawabku datar

"kau ini.. Tersenyumlah!"

_sosok pemuda berambut kuning di hadapanku tersenyum lebar menanggapi jawaban ku. Mataku seakan terbius dengan senyum tulusnya. Entah mungkin naluri aku mencoba untuk tersenyum sepertinya. Senyum tulus dan tanpa beban_

"eh kau tahu tidak, katanya nanti kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru lho!"

"terus aku harus apa? Menyambutnya?"

"tentu saja kau harus menyambutnya. Dia akan menjadi teman sekelas kita. Itu tugasmu sebagai wakil ketua"

"tugas penyambutan adalah tugas ketua kelas. Dan itu tugasmu!"

"hahaha! Kau benar Kayako-chan! Aku lupa!" serunya seraya merangkul ku "ayo ke kantin"

Aku lepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari bahuku. Menatapnya tanpa melihat matanya secara tidak langsung "aku tidak punya uang. Dan.. Berhentilah merangkulu Minato.."

Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengatakan hal ini. Tapi karena memang aku sejak tadi merasakan death glare dari para siswi di sekitar kami. Seakan mata itu menatap ku tajam

yah memang, aku dan Minato sahabat, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak nyaman. Minato adalah pangeran sekolah. Banyak siswi-siswi yang tergila-gila padanya

"tenang saja, aku yang bayar. Ayo" Minato menarik tanganku. Mengacuhkan semua tatapan death glare yang melihat kami

**kau terus menerus mengisi hatiku**

**Bahkan suara nafasmu**

**Terdengar olehku seperti kata-kata dirimu**

Ternyata kantin sudah ramai dengan banyaknya murid yang akan menikmati makan siangnya. Minato dan Kayako menghambur ke barisan para murid yang akan mengambil menu makan siang mereka

"menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyambut murid baru itu?" tanya Minato. Tangannya mengambil beberapa ebi furai dan menruhnya di piring kecil miliknya

"menyiramnya dengan tepung" kata ku asal

"eeeh? Serius dong" Minato begitu terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan

"terserah kau saja. Tapi hanya murid baru saja harus melakukan sesuatu lebih dari penyambutannya?"

"ya biar meninggalkan kesan untuknya"

Minato dan Kayako mengambil deret ketiga dari meja utama kantin. Duduk dengan santai menikmati menu makan siang mereka

"ehem ehem.. Bisa kami bergabung dengan kalian?"

Kayako yang akan memasukan sup miso ke mulutnya berhenti sejenak menengok ke arah datangnya suara yang hinggap di telinganya

"kau ingin duduk disebelahnya biar bisa terus memandanginya kan Madara?" ujar seorang siswa berambut coklat panjang

"diam kau Hashirama!" seru siswa yang dipanggil Madara ini. Sontak Hashirama diam dengan wajah ketakutannya. Madara menengok ke Kayako "apakah boleh?"

"ya silahkan senpai" ujar Kayako memasukkan sup miso yang sempat tertunda tadi

Minato melihat Hashirama yang tetap berdiri diam melihat mereka makan pun mempersilahkan Hashirama duduk disampingnya

Mereka berempat pun menikmati dengan lahap makanan mereka. Selama makan berlangsung, Madara terus melihat ke arah Kayako. Meski Kayako mengetahui hal ini, ia lebih memilih tidak membalas tatapan Madara. Dan Minato pun tahu akan hal ini

Minato dan Kayako segera ke kelas begitu bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka terus saja berbincang selama perjalanan. Tak terasa mereka tiba di ruang kelas mereka. Mereka pun langsung menempati tempat duduk mereka masing-masing

"sejak tadi Madara-senpai terus melihat mu" Minato sedikit berbisik pada Kayako

"ya aku tahu" ujar Kayako seraya mengeluarkan buku matematika miliknya

"kau tahu, sepertinya ia menyukaimu"

Sedikit terkejut Kayako menatap mata Minato "jangan bercanda Minato. Tidak mungkin lah"

"aku tahu tatapannya itu bagaimana"

Kayako jenuh dengan apa yang terus dikatakan Minato "sudahlah. Aku tidak ma.."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika guru Matematika mereka masuk dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah. Semua mata siswa di kelas Kayako melihat ke arah siswi baru ini. Ada yang kagum tapi ada juga yang biasa saja

"Selamat pagi!"

"pagiiii paaaaaak!" jawab mereka serentak

"kelas kita akan mendapat anggota baru mulai hari ini. Silahkan nak"

"hajimemashite.. Watashi wa Uzumaki Kushina desu. Yoroshiku" perkenalan itu di akhiri dengan sedikit bungkukkan ke arah kami. Minato selaku ketua kelas berdiri

"Perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Minato, ketua kelas di sini. Senang bertemu dengan mu" Minato tersenyum dengan hangat.

Kayako tahu tatapan Kushina berbeda dengan tatapan biasa. Wajah Kushina bersemu merah melihat senyum Minato

**pandangan mu berbeda**

**Pandangan berbeda dari pada pandangan mu terhadap ku**

**apakah benar kau merasakannya?**

Ingatan Kayako melayang beberapa tahun yang lalu seperti rol film yang berputar di benaknya

Kayako bediri sendirian di bawah pohon Sakura. Tatapannya kosong. Seorang anak laki-laki datang menghampirinya

"permisi"

Tak ada respon dari Kayako. Anak laki-laki ini tidak di hiraukan. Mata Kayako tetap kosong

"permisi"

Minato mengeraskan lagi suaranya. Ia pikir mungkin gadis kecil di depannya ini tidak mendengarnya. Namun tetap sama. Kayako merasa tidak ada seorang pun di depannya

"Permisiiii~"

Kali ini Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kayako. Seakan roh Kayako baru saja kembali ketubuhnya, ia pun mendongak melihat sosok di depannya.

"seragammu sepertinya dari Konoha elementary school ya? Bisa kita pergi bersama? Aku tidak tahu arah ke sana" Minato membuka pembicaraan

"ah iya. Boleh" jawab Kayako

Sangat aneh bertemu dengan seseorang yang baru di kenal dan langsung mengiyakan. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Namun Kayako tidak tahu kenapap hal ini terjadi. Seakan otaknya buntu melihat Minato di hadapannya

"terima kasih banyak"

**Senyum itu..**

**Senyum yang sangat hangat..**

**Senyum yang sudah lama tidak kulihat**

**Mata biru sapphire yang indah dan rambut kuning secerah matahari**

**Membuatku merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan**

**Seolah matahari ada di hadapanku**

**Memancarkan senyumnya yang hangat**

Semburat merah kecil dan jatuhnya kelopak bunga sakura menjadi saksi cinta pertama Kayako

**Cinta datang kepadaku seperti hujan di musim semi**

**Aku kira aku belum tahu cinta sampai sekarang**

**Cinta membuatku dilahirkan kembali**

**::TBC::**

**a/n:** akhirnyaaaaa selesai juga chap 1! Tadinya fic ini aku mau buat canon. Tapi kalo aku buat canon akan ada pertempuran. Dan aku gak bisa bikin adegan pertempuran. Jadilah AU. Tokoh Kayako ini murni tokoh buatanku sendiri. Dia tokoh yg tercipta dari khayalan ku sendiri. Aku slalu mengkhayalkannya. Dia lahir karena ketidaksukaan ku pada Haruno Sakura *di shanaroo Sakura + dipukuli fans Sakura* *gomen terlalu frontal* makanya dia ada. Fic ini memang fokus ke Kayako. Makanya di fic ini no pairing. RnR yaaaaaa~ please don't flame


End file.
